Satin Tears
by Miro-san
Summary: Kio finds Miro on a rainy night, and brings her back to his apartment, This 21 year old still has her Ears! Can Kio get close enough to her to free her from viginity? And when the School Festible comes up Soubi goes missing. Miro happens to find him.


A KioxMiro Story

Loveless FanFiction

Written by Acacia Miller

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or anything to do with the series;

Otherwise, Kio would be happily with Soubi, or Kio would be the one to reject Soubi!

BUT! I do own Miro! Don't steal her unless you're my Hana-Chan, she's allowed to steal her.

Miro walked down Mimigrey St. looking up at the sky as it rained, her tears blending into the rain, sliding down her face. She coughed as rainwater hit the back of her throat as she yawn. A comforting hand rested on her shoulder.

""Are you okay?" asked a familiar, yet oddly unknown voice behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw a tall man with wet shaggy blonde hair, his eyes were an odd sort of brown, as if they were contacts but that wasn't possible as in front of these eyes sat a pair of thin framed glasses. He wore a green turtleneck and over his shoulder was a jacket. He also wore jeans and black shoes. She felt as if she knew him, and cursed the fact that she didn't remember.

He wrapped the jacket around her and said, "Come on Miro, let's get out of the rain." She noticed a sucker sticking out of the corner of his mouth, it was cute, plus she had to know him, he knew her name.

She followed him through the rain to an apartment building. He then led her up to the fourth floor where he opened a door with a key he pulled out of his pocket and led her inside. The warm air hit her and instantly she wasn't shivering.

"So, erm, this is where you live then." Miro said, as she stared at his earless head, touching one of her own ears that were pinkish purple.

He nodded, "Yup, this is where I am when I'm not, at school or out." He said then she remembered he was from college; he also had a traditional Japanese painting major. She still couldn't remember his name.

He smiled, "Are you still cold? I'll make us some warm tea." He said going to the connected kitchen in the small apartment.

"Erm, yes then, Tea would be great." She said looking again to his earless head.

"I suppose you don't remember me then. I'm Kio Kaido from your Traditional Japanese Art class." He said brewing the tea. Miro nodded, yes…. That was his name then.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I forgot Kaido-san! I knew you went to school with me." She said in reply. "And Kaido-kun," He looked at her over his shoulder, "I need a place to stay, Might I stay with you?"

"Kio! Not Kaido-kun! That's too stuffy, and Yes! Of course, I'll let you stay here. Though, I only have one bed." He replied happily, a cute smile on his face.

"One bed…." She repeated, nervously.

"Yes one bed in one room." He said not realizing that she was finding all of this a bit scary and awkward. He realized, "Are you uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with me Miro?" He looked at her Pink cat ears.

"No! I mean… yes…. I trust you but… erm…" She said and Kio smiled, "I understand Miro," His smile was a sly one, "You're saving yourself for marriage right?"

"Miro nodded, "I do trust you to… erm… not…. You know…" She said blushing like mad. He took her chin in the crook of his hand, "You're so cute when you blush. Did you know that?" He had a smirk on his face. This made her blush harder.

Miro couldn't think of anything to reply, luckily Kio had something else to say. "So do you mind, or shall I sleep out here on the loveseat?" He removed his hand from her chin.

Miro shook her head, "I couldn't possibly make you sleep out here." She blushed when saying this, "Of Course —"

Kio interrupted her, "So the same bed it is then?" He said. She nodded slowly, blushing. Kio smiled widely.

Miro lay down in the bed, which was soft and clean. It smelled of some kind of wild fruit, exotic and mouth-watering. She breathed in deeply to smell it again. Kio gave her a smile and lay down in the other side of the bed. He was so closed to her, he could smell her, she smelled like a springtime rain; yet it was fall.

She laid her head on one of his pillow, more enveloped by his scent. She was on her left side to watch Kio lay down, watches as he closed his eyes, and smiled at the secret thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. He now saw why Sou-chan liked the Aoyagi's; with their ears, they looked so cute and innocent.

The two of them drifted off to sleep.

--

Kio woke the next morning, and looked at the sleeping Miro next to him, then got up to go to use the restroom.

When he came out, he was a couple feet away from the door when he heard Miro moaning. He slowly walked back into the room to see her moaning; one hand cupped her breast, her other hand to far down in the comforter of his sheets to see. "A Wet dream? But about who?" He wondered, getting an erection watching her.

Miro's lips parted again and as if reading his mind her lips formed his name in a whisper. He suddenly wanted to hear her said it, not say it; Scream It! He felt his hands trace around himself and heard himself moan. Great! Now he was masturbating to her body. He came in his pants a restricted, hot, sticky position. He groaned and stood up to go take a shower.

--

After his shower, he made the two of them breakfast. Almost as soon as he was done making them breakfast Miro walked into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes; she looked so cute, so innocent. Her left ear drooped over on her head, as she rubbed one eye her other stayed closed. One strap of the tank top she was wearing was hanging down on her shoulder. Despite her innocent looks, Kio couldn't get out of his mind that she was pleasuring herself to the thought of _his_ body! It was practically unthinkable.

Miro opened both of her eyes and gave him a friendly smile. He smiled back and handed her a plate of pancakes. Miro smiled wider.

"Thank you Kio." She said, taking the plate of pancakes. Kio watched her eat her plate of pancakes as he ate his own. She ate her plate barely looking up at Kio as he ate watching her. When they finished she smiled a thank you.

"Kio, may I take a shower?" She asked after finishing.

He nodded, "Will you tell me why you were crying if I let you?" He asked. She gulped and nodded, head bowing.

She left the table and went into the bathroom; she undressed blushing and stepped into the shower. It was filled with guy smelling shampoos, sure, they smelled good, but she didn't want to smell _like_ a guy. She sweatdroped and took a shower anyway.

--

After her shower, she stepped into Kio's room, to see that he had laid out on his bed a shirt and a pair of cargo pants. On top of the clothes was a note that read,

**Hey Miro, I set out some clothes for you; I knew you didn't have any to change into. ♥ Kio.**

Miro blushed and smiled, "Thank you Kio." She mouthed. She got dressed then went into the Living room to see Kio painting on a stool.

"I can tell you now, Kio." Miro said. She sat down on the loveseat and he got up and nodded an "Okay Miro." He had a small smile on his face because she was wearing his clothes.

"Well, yesterday was my parents' anniversary. They were at a restaurant, the place was held up because the manager didn't pay his depts. to a gang leader so the gang came and took the money, the manager told the cashier not give up any of the money, well Both my parents were used as hostages. When the cashier didn't give up the money, they killed my dad." Her eyes were growing watery filling with tears, " When he was dead, my mom screamed, sobbing, the leader of the gang got all mad and went on about telling her to shut up, when she didn't, h-h-he…." She stuttered.

"Shot her…" Kio finished for her. Miro nodded and fell into his chest crying. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she cried, looking up at him, he wiped the tears off her cheeks and she just cried. He remembered what had happened, It had been raining all day yesterday when someone had came into the classroom asking for Miro Iwatari, he had pulled her outside of the classroom, where Kio heard her start crying and the teacher told her it was alright to go home. She had probably started walking out in the rain as soon as she left the teacher and man.

She cried and cried into his chest, he held her and comforted her. Then the rain started again and she wiped her face and stood up. She went to the window and looked out at the rain. Her face blotchy red from crying and her cheeks were wet. She wiped her face with the soft fabric of Kio's shirt that she was wearing. Kio stood up and made to stand behind her but before he got there, she turned around.

"Kio," She started to ask smiling, but stopping, He nodded a "Go on." And she nodded back, she continued, "Would you come and walk through the rain with me?"

"He nodded sincerely at her and grabbed his tennis shoes. She smiled and put on her sandals.

--

When they went outside it was dark, so dark that you might have thought it was late at night. Miro shivered in the cool wind and harsh cold rain. She smiled and cuddled up next to Kio; He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight, to a strange they looked like perfectly happy and in love couple.

Miro sneezed and then wiggled her nose, "Bless you." Kio said, chuckling as he watched her wiggle her nose.

She blushed, "Thank you Kio." She said. He smiled, "Hey Miro, Do you always wiggle your nose when you sneeze? It's really cute." He said. She blushed harder.

"It's a bad habit…. I've done it since I was little because sneezing tickled my nose." She confessed. He chucked and she led them into a grocery store.

She flipped back her wet hair over behind her ears, He smiled she had virgin ears. Miro smiled softly, "I wanted some gum and a soda." She said. He nodded and laughed, "I don't mind." She picked up a small bottle of Dr.Pepper and a pack of spearmint flavored Winterfresh gum.

She went to the counter and rang up the items. She smiled at the cashier and lifted up her foot, she pulled a ten-dollar bill out of the bottom of her sandal. Kio was confused, when had she put a ten in her shoe? He shrugged it off and looked at the headline articles of the newer magazines on a shelf.

Miro smiled at the man at the counter and bowed a simple, "Thank you." As he handed Kio the bag. Kio took the bag and smiled at her. They left the store to the street, where it had finally stopped raining. The sun shined brightly down on the city.

Kio held the grocery bag in one hand and his other arm was around her shoulder. This made her blush; she held her hands together in front of her, pressed to her chest. As they walked they came to a crosswalk that said, "walk" but underneath in small scribbled hand writing were the words, "My Monkeys!" and an XD smiley face.

Kio saw it and pointed it out laughing. They laughed as they crossed to the other side of the street.

--

Once back at the apartment Miro sat down in the loveseat and smiled sheepishly. Kio sat the bag on the counter and smiled looking at her he leaned on the counter. "What is it Miro?" He asked her.

"Well, okay, I have a house; it was my parents' house before I moved out. Well, I'm an only child, so I get the house." She explained to him. He nodded smiling wider as she continued, "So I think, I mean if you want, you can…. Erm, would you move in there with me?" She asked blushing.

He smiled, "Of course Miro." He said sitting down next to her now.

He cupped his and over her cheek and slowly guided her face to his, he kissed her slowly on the lips, she looked at his closed eyes, she blushed madly, He pulled away gently and opened his eyes, he smiled softly at her, she was still blushing.

Kio smiled wider, "I'd love to live with you."

Miro smiled again, "Would you like to come and see it?" She asked him.

Kio nodded, "Of course I want to see it silly!" He said.

She smiled, "Okay! It's _a lot_ bigger than your place." She said, and then gasped, "Not like that! I'm not trying to make you feel bad it's just—"

"It's fine Miro" Kio interrupted. He stood up and held a hand out to help her up. She took his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Kio." She said smiling, when she said his name, suddenly the thoughts of the wet dream she had that morning came back to her, she hurriedly shook the arousing thoughts from her head.

"Is it far?" Kio asked, snapping her back into reality.

"What?" She said then remembered they were talking about the house. 'The house! Erm, not really, a bus would get us there faster." She said.

He nodded, "What about a bike?" He asked, leading them to the front door. She nodded, "A bike would work."

--

Kio had an old-fashioned bike with the long handles, held in the middle with a long bar. He picked Miro up and sat her on the bar. Miro blushed, feeling like a high school girl again. She felt Kio go around behind her and sit on the seat and the bike started moving.

She guided him with Lefts and rights. And soon they came to the huge English styled two-story house. It was big, like real big. Miro smiled at the familiar sight. Then looked back at Kio's reaction.

Miro started giggling because of the not-well-hidden shock on Kio's face. "Miro…. Your house is beautiful."

Miro stopped giggling, "Thank you," She paused, "Wait until you see inside."

--

Kio sat down on the couch, his mouth hanging open after seeing the house, "How did they afford this Miro?" He asked Miro; who sat down herself.

She blushed, "Grandma and Grandpa owned this house before my parents. And they had it built for them; they were sort-of wealthy." She said. Kio nodded, he had realized that.

Miro smiled and bounced back up, "But you didn't even see my favorite room!" She said. Kio nodded an "Okay." And followed her up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door to a deep underwater blue room, there was a large bay window seat, by the seat was a curved door, the door opened up the balcony she had outside the room. Her bed was next to the window, a light creamy color of white. In the corner of the room, opposite of her bed was a white painting easel. The last corner of the room had a bookshelf and dresser. Miro sat on the middle of the queen-sized bed.

Kio looked at the rest of the room and smiled then He said, "It's beautiful." And Drab in comparison to you. He wanted to add. He sat down next to Miro, "The whole house is beautiful. Thank you for letting me stay here with you Miro."

She nodded, "You can have any room but the one that was my parents." She said.

Kio smiled, "Okay, I should go pack my thing then Miro." He said. She nodded and Kio smiled, "Okay, I'll go back then. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He kissed her cheek quickly and stood up.

Miro nodded, "Okay." She said, not wanting him to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

--

Miro sat down in her normal stool in front of the normal easel. She looked around the classroom for Kio. She stood up seeing him and a long tawny haired tall man talking in a corner. She walked over to them and Kio smiled seeing her, he walked over and wrapped his arm around her. He led her closer to the man.

"Miro this is My Friend Soubi." Kio explained and 'Soubi' nodded, "Soubi this is Miro." She moved her hand in sort of a wave gesture. She found Soubi increasingly creepy.

--

The day of school was over and Soubi, as Miro had noticed, was nowhere to be seen. Miro walked over to Kio easel. "Erm, Kio, Are you going to need help packing anything?" She asked.

He shook his head, putting up his paints. "Not really, I've already packed everything and the furniture isn't mine." He said. Her head bowed in disappointment. Then he continued, "But, Miro could you come over anyway?" He asked.

Miro looked up, smiled, and nodded, "Yes! Of course Kio." She said.

Kio smiled, "Good then." He said to her as they walked out of the college building and to Kio's Apartment. Kio opened the door, let Miro in, and then shut the door behind them. He watched Miro walk over and sit on the loveseat. She looked at the three or four boxes packed around the room.

On the small table next to the couch on top of two boxes was a piercing gun. Kio sat next to Miro nearer the equipment. Miro smiled at him. "Kio, why did you want me to come over?" She asked, not as if she minded.

He looked at her smiling then held her hands in his, "Miro, I want to pierce your ears." He said, "Please."

Miro's eyes widened slightly, "Piercings? B-but I've never done that before Kio." She said. She gulped then nodded, "I will."

He smiled happily, "Good." He said then reached for the gun. He cleaned her ear then placed the gun to her ear in the right place. "Kio…. Kio will it hurt?" She asked. He shook his head. "Only for a minute then it will be over." Miro gulped.

"Okay then. I'm ready." She said, clenching her hands together. Kio pressed the button on the gun and the needle hit her ear, she jumped. She settled back down then nodded for Kio to continue.

Kio inserted the small loop in her ear and clamped it shut. The moved onto the other ear, he cleaned it then pressed the gun back in the right place. He then looked into Miro's eyes to see if she was ready, He smiled when she gave him an "I'm ready" look and pressed the button again. She jumped again, though not as much as the first time. Kio took the gun away and set it next to his thigh.

He placed the other earring in the hole then snapped it shut. He kissed Miro's cheek as he sat back. "Are you happy with them?" He asked her.

She nodded. Her hands traced the earrings. "Do they look good?" She asked and Kio nodded and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up too. She took his hand and made to stand up; she tripped as she was getting up and fell into his chest. She looked up, blushing. And he looked down at her with small surprise. They stood like that for a minute then Kio leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. He kissed down her face and then pulled away at her cheek looking into her eyes, impulsively; she kissed him, full on his lips.

He was taken aback with surprise, but didn't stop her, instead he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss; made it more passionate. Then suddenly Miro pulled away and looked away from him. Her fingers traced her own lips.

"I'm sorry Miro; you know I respect your choice to stay a virgin until marriage. I promise I won't do anything until your ready, until you want me to." Kio said to her, watching her.

"Oh Kio, I wish I could tell you I was ready… But I'm not… I'm too afraid." She thought to herself. She looked back at Kio; he looked at her for a second then turned around and grabbed a box that sat on the table. He opened the top and put the equipment in the box then shut the box a second time.

He took the boxes that were on the small table and set them in a metal basket that was on the ground. It was metal, in a pattern like chain link, on wheels. He then set two more boxes in it including what Miro noticed was his box of paints. He pushed the basket to the door then grabbed the easel under his arm.

"I'm ready to leave when you are Miro." He said. She nodded, opened the door for him, and then took his easel, "I'll get this Kio." She said. He smiled a, "Thank you."

She shut the door behind him then followed him down stairs.

--

Miro looked up to the ceiling of her room; she lay on her bed blankly. The memory of what had happened that day passed repeatedly through her head. It was 12:02 according to her clock, she wondered if Kio was asleep in the room next door that he had chosen.

She silent got up out of her bed and slipped out her door. She looked at the door a few feet away from where she stood. She watched the door get closer as she walked toward it quietly. She, without a sound, twisted the door open and slipped into the room. She looked at the sleeping Kio on the bed and smiled softly; she shut the door then went over to him and cuddled up into his chest as he slept. Then fell asleep herself.

The next morning when Kio woke up, he found Miro snuggled to his chest and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She moved slightly to adjust to Kio's movement; she made a slight groaning noise as she moved as if she was waking up. Miro blinked her eyes open and looked at Kio smiling. She kissed his bare chest softly.

"Good morning to you too Miro." He said.

Miro looked up from getting ready to lick his chest, she blushed, "Good morning Kio." She said. Kio smiled, "That was odd," She said, "I'm sorry…"

Kio shook his head, "It's fine Miro." He said. He played with one of her ears, she smiled, "I'm sorry I came in here, I couldn't sleep last night." She said.

Kio smiled, "It's really alright Miro." He said.

--

Miro sat on the stool by the counter in the kitchen eating a strawberry donut. Kio came into the room, having just taken a shower his golden blonde hair hung limp on his shoulders, his glasses were folded, and he held them in his right hand. His towel hung over both of his shoulders, and he was shirtless. The only thing he had on was a pair of cargo pants.

He waved to Miro with his free hand. Miro smiled and waved back then she held up her strawberry donut to offer him one. "Want one?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes, thank you." He said, and took a blueberry donut.

"Welcome!" Miro said smiling, then looked at his donut, mouthwatering, "I love blueberries…" She said looking at it longingly. He laughed and held it out to her mouth so that she could take a bite out of it. She smiled licked her lips and took a bite.

"Thank you!" She said swallowing. He smirked, "Can I have a bite of yours now then?" He asked. She looked sadly at the last piece of donut then at him, she nodded.

She held it out in two fingers for him; he wrapped his mouth around the donut and her first finger. She blushed as He swallowed the donut whole and then sensually pulled her finger out of his mouth. Miro blushed and looked away; once her finger was out, he chucked and left the room to get dressed. Once he was gone, Miro took her finger and suck on it, Kio was sensual; like chocolate.

Miro had; gone back to her room, gotten dressed, and was now waiting for Kio by the front door to go to school. Kio came down the stairs dressed and put on his jacket as he walked to the door. He opened the door let Miro out then locked and shut the door behind them.

They started walking to school and Miro slowly raised her hand to hold onto Kio's, he had noticed, and took her hand in his. She blushed and smiled.

--

About half way until the end of the school day, Miro had an accident. Distracted by everything that had happened in the last few days Miro couldn't focus on painting. She was sitting back on her stool and in an instant, she fell over, tried to grab onto the easel for support and tipped in over onto herself, the paints she was using splashed onto her clothes and floor as the little dishes tipped over on her. The brushes fell all over the floor and the canvas stuck to her hair using the wet paint.

Immediately, the girl on her left side shrieked and the class was in a ruckus, everyone had gotten up to see if Miro was okay. Kio was the first by her side.

Miro sat under the easel and canvas, covered in paint, in shock, and utterly confused. "Kio, what happened?" Miro asked Kio as he pulled the easel off of her.

"I think you fell over and tried to catch yourself on you easel and it just came with you." He said. Miro almost smiled; He had a smudge of orange paint on the side of his face.

The teacher had pushed through the crowd. "Miss. Iwatari, are you okay?" He asked and she nodded a yes, "Okay, well then, you can clean up this mess and your excused from class the rest of the day to get yourself cleaned up and set straight." She nodded again and the class went back to their normal spots, Kio being last to leave her side.

Miro cleaned up the mess under her area and then washed her hands at the back of the room; she grabbed her bag and then, blushing, waved a good-bye to Kio.

Miro continued to walk home, paint still covering her clothes. When she got home, she trekked up stairs and took a shower. She came out of the shower, got dressed the settled on the couch with a book until Kio got home.

--

About 20 minutes later, Kio came in the door, late, holding two bags. "Kio! Where were you…?" She asked; before realizing that she sounded like a nagging housewife.

He smiled, Chucking, "Buying _you_ something." He answered.

She suddenly felt bad, she blushed, "What is it?" She asked, as he brought the bags over to her. "Open then and find out." He said.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay." She said.

She took the first bag and inside it was what she thought was a book and a small box. She took out the small box. She opened it and inside was a blue and silver butterfly on a silver chain necklace. She looked at Kio, "It's so beautiful!" She said. He smiled and set it on the coffee table. She reached back into it and grabbed the book (at least she thought it was a book). It was really a Butterfly box, inside was a blue and black swallowtail butterfly, her mouth fell open.

"But Kio… Butterflies aren't even in season until spring…." She said stumped. He smiled, "I know."

She shook off her confusion and set the box on the table. She grabbed the other bag and looked inside, she grabbed what was inside, and pulled it out, it was a stunning dark blue turtleneck with silver and blue butterflies embroidered on the neck and wrists of the sleeves.

"Thank you Kio." She said, smiling. "For everything." She wondered how much he had spent on her! It had to be a lot. She wanted to give him enough money to repay him, but somehow knew he wouldn't take the money.

Miro smiled anyway and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of the head. They stayed like that for a while.

--

A passing of time occurs... it's now early spring. Miro and Kio's relationship grew and they grew closer. Soubi was seen much less, which Miro could careless about but seemed to have an odd lurking effect to Kio. But Soubi still Scared Miro, he had an odd sense of being, well, being creepy. Though as I said Soubi's often disappearances seemed to have a negative effect on Kio, But Miro ignored it.

Now we find ourselves in early spring, where in Miro and Kio's House, one shower is broken and they are running short on time to be late to school.

"Oh! Kio! Kio!" Miro yelled, running to the bathroom door.

Kio came to the door, Shower going behind him, towel around his waist. "What Miro?" He asked.

"Kio! I need to take a shower and the other shower is broken and we're going to be late for school!" She said quickly then slowed down, "And…. Erm… I need to take a shower…" She stopped, blush a mad scarlet color.

Kio smiled, "You Need to take a shower with me right?" He asked, she blushed and nodded. "Alright, I don't mind."

He opened the door the rest of the way and let Miro in behind him. She shut the door and turned away as he took his towel off and got back into the shower. "Come in when your ready Miro." Kio said.

Miro gulped and blushing, undressed. She stepped into the shower, facing away from Kio. Kio silently chucked and started to scrub with the soap, while Miro washed her hair.

She rinsed out her hair and then just stood there for a moment, realizing the soap was behind Kio. She blinked and something poked her eye under her eyelid.

"Ow…" She said turned around and clamped her and to her eye. "Ouch!"

"What is it? What happened? Are you okay?" Kio asked, stepping closer to her.

"I got something in my eye!" She said. "It hurts."

"Come here, closer, I'll get it out for you okay?" Kio said to her. She nodded and came closer to him. Kio held a hand on her chin to keep her head up and a hand right by her eye, two fingers held open her eyelids. He handled it like an expert.

Their bodies were close and wet, sticking together. Kio slowly pulled an eyelash out of her eye. "Eyelash." He said and simply dropped it to the ground. Miro smiled a "thank you" and then quickly realized where they were and pulled away noticing they were still naked. She looked down on instinct and saw Kio. She looked at his erect member, her hands clamped to her mouth and she tried to look away.

She felt herself getting hot, "K-Kio… I h-have to-to go g-get dressed n-now… You– We; D-don't want to be la-ate! "She stuttered. She hurriedly got out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels then ran to her room from the bathroom.

Kio shook his head and slapped his forehead, "You idiot!" He yelled at himself.

--

A week or two later the college was getting ready for their spring feasible. The whole school day revolved around getting ready for the feasible. The school was busy setting up with stands and lanterns.

Miro was painting a banner with Kio, Soubi, and a girl that didn't tell her name; they were the four highest-ranking students in the Traditional Japanese Art class. Miro was painting a big orange butterfly on top of the well calligraphy words "Creative Spring Arts" that the other girl had put on there.

Miro looked back at the others who were painting. Soubi looked up and gave her a cold stare that made a shiver go down her spine. She turned back to what she was painting and continued on the butterfly.

"It's done!" Miro said smiling and standing next to Kio. Kio and the other Girl nodded, Soubi was on his cell phone.

Soubi hung up and started to walk away from them. Making Miro more at ease, Kio felt differently.

"Soubi! Where are you going?" He demanded, foot tapping impatiently.

"I'll be back later." He said, Kio made a move to get closer to yell at him but Miro latched onto his arm to hold him back. He stepped back and they watched as Soubi left.

--

First Night of the Feasible!

The Japanese Culinary Arts!

Miro latched onto Kio's arm as they walked down the street in between all the booths giving away the treats and food. Miro was wearing a yellow and pink yukata and Kio wore a lavender and blue yukata.

"Night one Means Free Food from the culinary students!" Miro said smiling and looking at the dumplings and fried salmon.

Kio laughed, "Yes, that's right." He said, pulling her over to a stand filled with onigiri "These are my favorite." He said picking up a sweet plum onigiri. Though Kio's thoughts were not focused on the onigiri, where was Soubi?

Miro was thrilled to know his favorite food, "Really? Neat!" She said, happy to be learning more about Kio.

-The Second and third nights continued with no sign of Soubi.

One night left, and Miro hoped Soubi showed up, just for Kio's sake.-

Fourth and last night of the Feasible!

Traditional Japanese Art!

Miro looked around for Kio; he had just been there, hadn't he? She spun around again looking for the blonde. But Kio was nowhere to be seen. "Kio…" Miro said, looking around one last time.

A strong hand gripped her hand and pulled her through the crowd. She tried to find the face to the hand, but it was impossible because of the crowd. She was pulled in an alley.

She saw it was Soubi; he pressed her down against the wall, he was an odd sense of gentle. His hand held up her hands overlapping one another on the wall. His free hand quickly stripped the front of her yukata open. Then quickly opened his yukata.

Miro breathed uneasily, looking side to side for an escape, though he was strong, there could be no escape. While holding her there his right hand worked on undressing his lower half, tears weld up in her eyes, overflowing to her cheeks when she saw Soubi's hardened manhood.

He leaned into her and bit her lip hungrily. Miro's sobs choked in her throat and she coughed into his face. He looked at her foully and slapped her across the face his hand making her face burn furiously because of the wet tears.

He ripped off her soft, white panties and threw them to the ground. Miro hysterically yelled for Kio repeatedly. Soubi glared at her with a "shut up" look and she quieted as much as she could, still sobbing. Saying Kio's name over and over again.

His free hand ran down her womanhood, tracing around her entrance. An unwanted moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He smiled a smug look of accomplishment.

Miro sobbed quieter, but harder than before. "Kio…" She cried, why was no one coming? Why was no one helping?

He encircled her again and pressed a finger to, but not inside, her entrance. More almost-forced-away moans escaped her lips. He pulled his hand up and showed her his wet fingers. She looked away, crying, "I'm sorry Kio!" She yelled through her tears and Soubi pressed his manhood to her entrance.

"Miro!" She heard Kio's voice yell, but thought it was an illusion of delirium. Kio looked down into the alley, Hearing the scream of his name; not exactly the way he had hoped to hear her scream it.

Kio shoved Soubi off her and took her in his arms. He closed her yukata in front of her. Soubi glared at Kio with the look of someone who had been interrupted in an important conference or meeting. Kio glared with a double dose of hatred for the person he thought was his best friend.

Miro came to her senses and looked up at Kio, then to the man who had been creepy to her from the very start and had now tried to rape her.

Kio spat at him, He wanted to yell, scream curses at him, but in his fury, he could only think of, "Why Miro? WHY MIRO YOU SICK BASTARD?"

Soubi looked at Kio, a smug look now played across his lips. "Because Kio, _You_ wanted her." Soubi replied.

Kio gulped in embarrassment and blushed. Miro looked up at Kio, innocently naïve, thinking Soubi was lying to him; she saw Kio's blush, and that meant it was no lie.

"Kio…?" She mouthed, still looking at him, but his look of embarrassment had dissolved into hate again. "I had also wanted someone else; before I met her!" He yelled, desperately trying to avenge himself and Miro at the same time.

Soubi's smug look left and a look of, "I care why?" came to his face. "I knew then and I know now, I couldn't love _you, _Kio." He said.

Kio looked at Soubi, staring right through him. To Kio, it felt like his heart had stopped, broken at that moment by Soubi, his Sou-chan

"Sou-chan…" Kio said his voice slightly above a whisper.

Miro looked back between them, trying to grasp the conversation. Kio loved Soubi… And Kio loved her… Is it possible to love more than one person? He said, "Want_ed_" did that mean the love was past tense.

Kio felt that he couldn't breath, he couldn't feel anything; he lost realization that he was even still holding Miro.

"Sou-chan… Why?" Kio said, his whisper now even disappearing, completely heart broken, it was horrible, being rejected by the one you love.

"I have my reasons Kio, but you were never anything more than a best friend to me." Soubi said. Kios eyes were filled with tears.

Kio turned away, tears fell down his face, he let go of Miro then ran down the alley away from them, Miro watched then turned to Soubi, "You bastard." She said then turned to follow Kio.

--

She followed him for a while, until he retreated into a shed of an empty house, one or two streets away from the feasible.

Miro opened the door to the shed. She heard crying before she saw him. Her eye adjusted to the dark then she made out Kio in the back of the shed. There was a small box a couple feet from him, she ignored it and walked over to Kio. She sat next to him and held his hand.

"I'm sorry you have to see this Miro." He said, "I was even trying to be strong for you." He looked at the ground, his knees up, arms limp beside him.

Miro looked at him, his limp, crying figure, and she almost started to cry. "I love you Kio." She said and kissed him. Kio sat up, shocked by her sudden impulsiveness. "Miro…" He said, and pointed to the box.

Miro looked at the small box and reached out for it. She pulled it to her and looked at it quizzically. Why did he need this box? She picked it up and handed it to Kio. "Sorry this isn't very formal." He said and opened the box towards her.

Inside was a silver band with a heart cut diamond in the middle, Miro gasped, it was an engagement ring. "Miro, would you marry me?" Kio asked.

She held her hand to her mouth, "Oh… Kio…" was all she could say. He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Yes," She said quietly, smiling happily.

He smiled, "Thank you." He said, he put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She kissed him back and he added tongue. She let his tongue in and their tongues twisted against each other. They made moaning noises.

Miro pulled away and looked at Kio, "I'm ready." She said. He nodded. He looked into her eyes and smirked; he wasn't going to be gentle at all.

Kio opened her yukata and unclasped her bra. He kissed down her chest and cupped her breast as he had seen her do in her wet dream. He got hard against Miro's shin and her eyes widened at the sudden movement on her leg. She moaned as he kissed her breast and then watched, as he took off his own yukata and dispersed of his underwear. Miro sat up a bit and Kio stopped her, biting her neck softy, she groaned and stopped sitting up. Kio's right arm held them up.

He picked her up and flipped them over so that she was on top of him. He kissed her lips softly, and pulled away, "Suck me Miro." He whispered.

She blushed and nodded; she slowly went down to his manhood and put him in her mouth. Engulfed in her hot, wet mouth; he moaned.

She sucked him member and he moaned, "Go… Up… And… Down… Miro…" He said in long breaths as he moaned.

Miro did as she was told and moved up and down on his manhood. He groaned and arched his back. Miro suck on his length and he grunted as he released cum into Miro's mouth, she was taken aback by the sudden liquid in her mouth and by its harsh bitter taste.

She pulled off Kio swiftly and made to spit it out, but Kio pressed a finger to her mouth and trapped it inside her mouth. "Swallow it…" He said, in deep panted breaths. Miro nodded and swallowed it; she felt Kio's hot, wet, slimy seed go down her throat.

Kio smirked, "Good, girl, you get a treat now." He said. Miro nodded and got underneath Kio again. He kissed down her body to her womanhood, she moaned.

He licked down her cunt and dipped his tongue down in her entrance. She moaned with deep pleasure. He pulled his tongue out and she looked down at him, breathed heavily, "Why did you stop?" Miro panted.

"I wanted to know if I've been a good boy." Kio asked. His lips were wet with her juices.

Miro nodded, "Yes! Very good! Now please continue!" She said. Kio smirked and left her view again, he ran his tongue around her entrance, she moaned and he inserted two fingers of his right hand into her entrance.

She groaned, "Oh Kio…" She said, feeling her orgasm coming. Kio inserted another finger. She groaned, he added another, she then groaned louder as her spread his fingers apart constantly.

She was hit with an adrenaline rush and an orgasm at the same instant. She screamed in pleasure as he pressed his fingers in until his last knuckle hit her cunt. He pulled his fingers out and; in an instant was licking his fingers. As if, he had only gotten chocolate on them. He licked them slowly, separately. She moaned.

"Oh Kio… Just take me now!" She cried out, her smiled with a smug smile. "Okay Miro." He said licking his last finger.

He pressed his manhood down on her entrance and before she knew it, he was pushing inside of her. She felt like she was pulsing everywhere, especially down in her womanhood. He picked up speed and crammed in to the hilt, she screamed. He thrust in harder and the pulse got faster.

"Kio!" She screamed as he thrust in again. He pulled himself all the out the immediately, was in to his hilt again. She screamed louder in pain and pleasure. He released his seed again but this time, deep inside of her. He grunted then pulled his manhood out, and collapsed next to her.

Miro lay there before collapsing, looking first at the sleeping Kio, then at the ceiling. She raised her hands to her head and touched where her ears were lightly. She sat up, looked behind her, seeing the pink ears reached out, and grabbed them. She grabbed her tail next to her and looked at them lovingly in her hands. It was sad to see them go.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, "I'm an adult now." She said and fell asleep.

†♥**Fin♥†**


End file.
